FIRE
by overflakkie
Summary: Yoongi memercikkan api, dan Jimin bersedia dengan senang hati mengobarkannya. Atau mungkin memadamkannya dengan satu dua ciuman yang basah. A BTS Fanfiction. YoonMin/MinYoon. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. Enjoy!
Fire

Yoongi memercikkan api, dan Jimin bersedia dengan senang hati mengobarkannya. Atau mungkin memadamkannya dengan satu dua ciuman yang _basah_. A BTS Fanfiction. YoonMin/MinYoon. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. Enjoy!

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ __ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _typo(s), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

 _ **Hai, aku kembali dengan FF Yoonmin hehehe. OTP ter-ter-ter bersama vkook namjin dan vmin. Special present for temen seperjuanganku dalam dunia per-ff-an yang akhirnya bikin akun ffn /congrats to her/**_ _ **Rices Friedtofu**_ _ **! Ditunggu ff yaoi mu nak, aku tak sabar membacanya.**_

 _ **Oke, maaf untuk basa-basi ga penting ini.**_

 **ENJOY!**

.

.

"Bajingan"

"Bangsat"

"Setan"

"Penghuni jahanam"

"Pelacur"

"Penjahat Kelamin"

"Babi—"

"Jika kalian tidak menutup mulut berdosa itu, aku akan benar-benar menggunduli rambut permen kalian!"

Keduanya diam, berhenti untuk saling mengatai dengan bahasa haram dan beralih menggerutu masing-masing setelah Seokjin—salah satu anggota senat kampus mereka mengancam demikian. Tak rela jika model rambut masa kini yang sudah dirawat dengan apik sebagai kunci dan modal utama menarik mata _cewek-cewek_ kampus yang bening digunduli begitu saja hanya karena umpatan-umpatan sepele. Bagi mereka.

"Tahan mulut pendosa kalian sampai ketua senat datang."

Mereka—Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, mahasiswa ingusan tampilan preman yang mengaku anggota _gank_ pemenang tawuran antar sekolah menengah atas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Taehyung sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jimin, dengan warna rambut _dirty blonde_ serta rahang tegas dan hidung mulus nan mancung. Jimin terlihat lebih imut dibanding Taehyung dengan _eyesmile_ yang memabukkan dan rambut sewarna langit senja. Jangan lupakan badannya yang lebih terbentuk dibandingkan si _krempeng_ Taehyung. Keduanya baru saja satu bulan menginjak sol sepatu di kampus dan menyudahi masa orientasi yang begitu memuakkan. Tapi kini mereka sudah terdampar di ruang anggota senat, menunggu ketua senat yang katanya lebih beringas dari serigala di bulan purnama manapun.

"Mana bocah yang kau bilang, Seokjin-ah?"

Suara dengan _tone_ rendah dan nada intimidasi itu membuat keduanya merinding dan sontak menegakkan punggung namun tak kuat mendongak dagu, meresapi hawa ruangan yang suhunya tiba-tiba menurun dan terasa seperti ada kabut hitam melayang dimana-mana. Oke itu berlebihan, tapi suasananya memang menjadi tegang.

"Aku serahkan mereka padamu." Dengan demikian Seokjin pergi melangkah kaki keluar ruangan, membiarkan hening menderu dan tegang membuncah dimana-mana. Jangan lupakan dua remaja tanggung yang nasibnya tak tahu diapakan, terserah Tuhan saja.

Satu detik, dua detik, bahkan sampai empat puluh lima detik terhitung tak ada pergerakan dan suara berarti selain suara dari nafas dan detak jantung masing-masing yang serasa berbalapan dan berlomba untuk menjadi yang paling keras.

"Hei, pandangan padaku!"

Ultimatum yang bagaikan nuklir di _Hiroshima_ itu langsung meledak dan membuat tensi tegang berada pada puncaknya, Taehyung dan Jimin berburu menyelamatkan diri dengan menuruti titah yang sedang berkuasa disini tanpa perlawanan apapun.

Taehyung menatap kalut, mulutnya sekotak persegi yang tersenyum seolah meminta maklum atas ulah mereka. Walau dalam hati Ia tak menyangka bahwa kakak tingkat yang satu ini ketua senatnya. Sementara Jimin—Ia malah menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan sarat akan pujian dan kekaguman, begitu terpaku saat pandangannya mengedar dari mata ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Min Yoongi namanya, ketua senat kampus dengan jas kebanggaan tersampir di tubuh mungilnya. Mata nyalang bulan sabit yang begitu mengintimidasi, juga helai rambut _caramel_ menutupi dahi yang sepertinya sekarang tengah berkerut samar-samar menahan amarahnya untuk meluap. Jangan lupakan juga kulitnya yang tampak seputih susu dan diharapkan akan sehalus bulu sayap malaikat saat disentuh oleh ujung-ujung jari.

"Jadi ini dua bocah ingusan yang tak tahu malu, yang menodai _Hwarang_ dengan kelakuannya?" Yoongi menggertak, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menelanjangi satu-satu dua adik tingkatnya dengan hanya kedua matanya saja.

Yang ditanya diam, karena pepatah legendaris mengatakan _'jika dihukum diam saja dan tinggal tunggu konsekuensi jika ingin aman'_ yang mereka berdua pegang teguh dari zaman sekolah menengah pertama dahulu kala.

"Keluarkan _stock_ barang haram kalian."

"Maksud... _sunbae_?" Taehyung mengerut dahi, mencerna kata demi kata yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya. "Kami bukan pengedar ganja atau _cocain_ kok—"

"Tak usah berpura-pura bodoh," Katanya memotong, penuh penekanan emosi ditiap huruf bahkan jedanya dan disertai raut wajah tak bersahabat yang sedari tadi tak berubah. "Rokok juga ada _narkoba_ nya."

"Benarkah _sunbae_? _Whoaa_ Jiminnie, kita sudah mengkonsumsi narkoba! Bagaimana ini—"

"Keluarkan sekarang!"

Taehyung beringsut, merunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah dapat menarik simpati dari Yoongi walau kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Sambil meraba saku jaketnya, Ia memikirkan Yoongi dan Jimin yang tak menggubris kata-kata paniknya. Ia serius soal baru tahu dengan kandungan narkoba yang ada dalam rokok dan lebih mengkhawatirkan organ tubuhnya dan kemungkinan overdosis yang suatu saat akan terjadi dibanding mahalnya harga bungkusan putih yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari saku jaketnya.

Sementara Jimin? Oh, Ia masih belum kembali dari perangkap binar Min Yoongi, yang sungguh membuatnya benar-benar mabuk. Ia menurut begitu saja menyerahkan seluruh _marlboro white_ dari saku jaket bahkan dari tas selempangnya tanpa berkedip dan mengalihkan pandangan dari kakak tingkatnya. Terlalu candu, nikmat untuk diagungi pemandangannya dibanding tembakau dan nikotin yang terkandung dalam tumpukan rokok yang kini sudah tersaji di atas meja. Jimin kuat dengan alkohol kadar manapun atau bahkan ganja seberat apapun—meski Jimin belum pernah mencobanya, sungguh, tapi Jimin benar-benar tak tahan untuk tak _flyhigh_ jika diberi _alkohol_ yang seperti ini. Ia bisa saja _hangover_ saat ini karena terlalu mabuk menikmati pahatan tangan Tuhan yang amat sempurna dan diseret keluar oleh Taehyung dengan mengenaskan.

"Kau juga pirang, yang di dalam tasmu"

"Tapi _hyung_ _—_ _"_

"Sekarang Taehyung _-ah_ "

Taehyung cemberut, mengambil tas punggung hitam polos berlabel adidas dari punggungnya dan mengeluarkan stok hartanya selama seminggu kedepan, dan memandanginya dengan sedih meski khawatir juga akan narkobanya. Ia menatapnya lamat-lamat seolah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada tiap-tiap serbuk tembakau yang tak tahu nanti nasibnya akan diapakan. Mungkin dibakar oleh Yoongi.

"Nah, sekarang kalian keluar dari ruangan ini dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Beruntunglah kalian aku tidak melaporkannya ke dekan." Min Yoongi tersenyum puas, menampakkan rasa bangga atas kemenangan telak yang tak perlu perlawanan berarti pada dua adik tingkatnya ini. Serta _bonus_ memberi tatap ancaman yang berkata _'awas jika kalian melakukannya lagi, akan kubuang kepala kalian ke gorong-gorong kampus'._

"Oh iya Taehyung- _ah,_ " Yoongi menatap Taehyung, sambil tersenyum manis namun sarat akan umpatan yang ditunda dan mungkin racun asam sianida yang siap membunuh Taehyung jika disemburkan kapan saja padanya. "Jika kau ketahuan melakukan hal _ini_ lagi disini, akan kupastikan _porsche_ hadiah masuk universitasmu tak akan sampai ke Seoul dan _xbox_ milikmu akan kubakar menjadi abu lalu kubuang bersama seluruh koleksi boneka singamu, mengerti? Taehyung? Ah bersama dengan tubuhmu yang kubuang pun tak masalah ' _kan_?"

"Itu tidak adil! _Hyung, jebal_ itu seluruh harta bendaku yang lebih berharga dari seluruh kartu kreditku bahkan Park Jimin disampingku ini!" Taehyung bermuka sedih, membayangkan _porsche_ keluaran terbaru, _xbox_ , dan dua puluh dua koleksi boneka singa _limited edition_ nya yang sudah Ia jaga dan rawat dengan baik laksana anak sendiri, dibuang dan bahkan dibakar begitu saja. Tidak, amat sangat tidak ingin. Ia lebih ingin mengorbankan Jimin untuk dibakar dan dibuang—bahkan dikuliti dan diambil organ tubuhnya pun tak apa-apa dibanding dengan harta-hartanya, sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini. Dan Jimin melongo, kenapa Yoongi dan Taehyung bisa seakrab itu, apa mereka mengenal satu sama lain? Dimana? Sejak kapan? Dunia pararel?

"Teganya kau—"

"Kalau begitu jadilah anak baik dan turuti apa kata _hyung_ mu, ya." Yoongi tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dengan percikan kemenangan yang seperti api membakar di kedua matanya. Mengabaikan protesan Jimin yang hendak keluar karena dirinya yang dengan sangat teganya dikorbankan demi harta konyol Taehyung. "Sekarang silahkan kalian keluar dari ruangan suciku, dan aku tak sudi melihat kalian disini lagi dengan masalah yang sama ataupun berbeda, entah itu lebih ringan atau lebih berdosa. Yang penting kalian keluar dari sini. _**Sekarang.**_ "

Taehyung dan Jimin berburu keluar, dengan langkah agak tergesa sambil bersyukur akhirnya bisa keluar dari pinggir neraka. Namun keduanya menghentikan langkah saat Yoongi memanggil nama Taehyung sekali lagi, membuat keduanya berbalik kompak meski hanya satu yang dipanggil.

"Sebenarnya Taehyung, tidak ada narkoba _kok_ di rokok-rokokmu. Hanya zat adiktif biasa saja." Yoongi tertawa, melihat muka Taehyung yang tadi pucat kini beralih kaget—antara bahagia dia selama ini tak mengkonsumsi narkoba dan marah Yoongi mempermainkan dirinya bersama organ-organ tubuhnya.

Taehyung yang mau protes ditarik menjauh oleh Jimin, mengabaikan lambaian Yoongi pada Taehyung dan umpatan Taehyung yang tertahan dibalik bekapan telapak tangan Jimin. Jimin menyeretnya cukup jauh, jauh dari _ancaman_ dan _serigala_ yang mungkin lain kali akan menerkam mereka lagi dengan gigi taring yang lebih runcing.

"Taetae- _ya,"_ Jimin berdiri di hadapan Taehyung setelah berhenti menyeret sahabatnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini ke salah satu halaman kampus, memberi tatapan tajam pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang di tatap jadi ingat tentang kesalahannya satu jam yang lalu dan buru-buru memasang wajah memelas dan bersiap untuk minta maaf mati-matian dan terkena cercaan Jimin. "Jiminnie, sumpah aku tidak bermaksud menjeratmu pada si penjagal itu, aku benar-benar tak tahu ada larangan merokok di area kampus! Sumpah demi persahabatan berharga kita Jiminnie, jangan marah padaku, yah? Nanti ku belikan _chocolate shake_ di kantin kampus atau _robusta_ favoritmu di cafe dekat apartemen,"

"Kim Taehyung,"

"Ditambah _jajjangmyeon_ ekstra daging, _hanwoo_ lima kilogram jika kurang atau oh—"

"Teganya kau menodai persahabatan kita dengan tidak mengenalkan Yoongi padaku."

"—kau boleh meminjam _xbox_ ku—APA?"

Taehyung tersentak, hampir menjungkalkan diri ke kolam di belakangnya. Setelah berbesar hati merelakan uangnya agar Jimin mau menerima maafnya, tapi faktanya Jimin marah karena tidak mengenalkan Yoongi, bukan ajakan merokok di areal kampus. Saat ini Taehyung tengah bertanya-tanya apa kewarasan Park Jimin masih bersisa pada otaknya.

"Iya, Min Yoongi _sunbae._ Dia siapamu? Kalian terlihat begitu dekat, teganya kau selama tujuh tahun aku mempercayaimu, dan kau tidak mengenalkan pria semanis dan se _imut_ dia? Kau benar-benar jahat, Taetae." Jimin cemberut, membuat muka sedih yang amat sangat ingin dipukuli oleh Taehyung.

"Maksudmu, Min Yoongi yang tadi? Yang tukang jagal dan seseram psikopat di film _Saw?_ Yang ingin membunuh kita hidup-hidup? Yang mau menjarah harta bendaku yang amat berharga? Kau gila, Jimin-ah."

"Ya aku memang gila, _tergila-gila_ pada pandangan pertama."

"Kau _cheesy, man."_

"Tak peduli. Cepat katakan dia siapa _mu_?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas, menyerah pada perkataan gila yang menurut pemikirannya yang baik dan benar bahwa Park Jimin baru saja bilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan penjagal maut bernama Min Yoongi itu. "Yoongi _hyung_ itu anak kakaknya ibuku, berbeda dua tahun dariku—dari kita dan baru pindah ke Seoul saat lulus sekolah menengah atas, dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin?"

"Dan kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku? Begitu?"

"Bukannya tak mau—memang tak mau sih karena demi Tuhan dia itu segalak guru fisika kita dulu—bahkan dua ratus lima puluh persen lebih galak dan beringas, juga sepedas cabai hijau yang kecil-kecil itu. Aku saja tak mau terus dekat-dekat dengannya, dia di Seoul adalah masalah dan ancaman terbesar bagiku. Dia bisa saja melaporkanku pada ayah jika berlaku _macam-macam_. Percayalah Jiminnie, kau tak akan suka padanya."

"Cinta itu buta, Taehyung- _ah,_ " Jimin tersenyum kecut, membayangkan hal-hal positif yang bisa Ia dapat dari Yoongi dan membuang jauh-jauh yang negatif dari apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Taehyung melongo lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, tidak mengerti bagaimana cara otak sahabatnya bekerja. Apakah tadi pagi kepala Jimin terbentur sesuatu atau Ia terlibat kecelakaan di jalan dan yang disini adalah arwahnya yang penasaran. Membayangkannya membuat Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala sekaligus merinding. "Tenang saja Taehyung- _ah,_ aku akan menjinakkannya untukmu agar kau hidup damai dan bonus hidup bahagia padaku juga. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku nanti."

"Berterimakasih bokongmu, kau tak akan berhasil, percaya padaku. Sahabatnya saja yang sudah menyimpan perasaan bertahun-tahun hanya ditolak mentah-mentah dan tetap dijadikan sahabat."

"Itu sih namanya terjebak _friendzone,_ untuk kasus Park Jimin yang satu ini berbeda." Jimin tersenyum miring, melihat kondisi Taehyung yang sudah menyerah untuk melarang Jimin mendekati kakak sepupunya yang dari luar manis namun galak itu. Lalu kemudian dengan santai Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung ke arah bangunan kampus. "Sudahlah Tae, aku duluan ya."

"Mau kemana?!"

"Ke kelas, tiba-tiba aku jadi semangat begini gara-gara kakak sepupumu."

"Bajingan cinta! Belikan aku boneka singa dari _Lotte_ keluaran terbaru jika kau mendapatkannya!" Taehyung berteriak saat Jimin telah berjalan cepat dan ditanggapi oleh acungan jempol tinggi oleh Jimin. Lagipula, Taehyung tak terlalu yakin Jimin dapat mengambil hati Yoongi, menghitung catatan asmara kakak sepupunya yang begitu buruk dan perangainya yang tadi telah disebutkan, seperti penjagal maut. Tapi Taehyung juga akan sangat senang jika Jimin berhasil, itu berarti koleksi boneka singanya bertambah menjadi dua puluh tiga dan Taehyung tersenyum membayangkannya.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan di selasar kampus di pagi buta dengan tas punggung hitam dengan tambahan warna coklat di beberapa sisinya, juga dua buku tebal dengan perkiraan jumlah keduanya mencapai delapan ratus halaman berada di gandengan tangan kirinya. Kedua telinganya di sumpal _earphone_ bersuarakan musik _hip hop_ favoritnya dari _rapper_ terkenal Jay Z yang di lengkapi dengan suara merdu Justin Timberlake dalam lagu _Holy Grail_ yang menit ini tengah memanja telinganya.

Yoongi suka ketenangan, berjalan di pagi hari seperti ini sambil menikmati udara dingin yang mengetuk-ngetuk kain jaketnya dan suasana sepi yang membuatnya bahagia jiwa dan raga. Karena itu Ia masuk fakultas sastra dengan jurusan sastra korea, menikmati setiap saatnya menikmati diksi-diksi melankoli yang indah dan ketenangan kelas saat semua orang membaca literatur masing-masing di tangannya. Tapi Yoongi juga suka eksistensi, Ia tak ingin menjadi kutu buku jelek yang tak dianggap dan _invisible_. Ia selalu suka jika keberadaannya dihormati atau bahkan ditakuti, Yoongi sangat senang. Dan Min Yoongi menjadi ketua senat pertama dari fakultas sastra setelah sebelum-sebelumnya hanya fakultas ilmu pengetahuan alam dan matematka serta fakultas teknik yang menguasai singgasana pimpinan para mahasiswa.

Selain suka ketenangan, eksistensi bahkan _dihormati_ , Yoongi juga suka menagakkan keadilan. Menjadi ketua senat membuatnya mendapat tugas dan kewenangan untuk menyeret siapa saja yang berbuat melenceng dari peraturan-peraturan yang telah dibukukan oleh Universitas _Hwarang_ yang baginya adalah kebanggan dan kehormatan untuk menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di kampus favorit seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan.

"Yoongi _sunbae?_ "

Dan terakhir, Yoongi amat sangat tak suka gangguan apapun, bahkan nyamuk yang berterbangan di dekatnya akan kabur jika mendapat aura kebencian akan gangguan dari Min Yoongi. Dan pagi ini, di pukul tujuh pagi dengan mentari terbit hangat tanda musim semi mekar dan selasar kampus yang sepi, Ia mendapat interupsi dari orang yang tak ingin Ia campuri hidupnya.

"Ah ya?" Yoongi melepas _earphone_ -nya, setelah dihadang dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak sopannya. Menatap malas seseorang di hadapannya sambil menggantung kabel _earphone_ di lehernya. Sebenarnya tak malas juga, ada pria yang begitu menarik dan membuatnya lupa berkedip selama sepuluh detik dan postur tubuh tegap serta rahang tegasnya yang membuat orang ini begitu enak untuk dipandangi.

"4,620 _Won._ "

"Maaf?" Yoongi mencerna kembali setelah nominal uang disebutkan tanpa embel-embel apapun sebelum atau setelahnya, menyipit mata menggali maksud dan tujuan dari gangguan di depannya ini. Ia tak begitu ingat siapa manusia mempesona di depannya tapi Ia yakin pernah bertemu dengannya dalam jangka waktu dekat sebelumnya.

"4,620 _won,_ _sunbae_. Harga rokok-ku selama satu minggu yang kau sita." Ah, Yoongi ingat. Dia kawan adik sepupunya, yang selalu menempel dan Yoongi curigai menjadi pengaruh buruk bagi Taehyung. Ia tak begitu mengingat namanya, Taehyung bilang padanya kemarin sambil bilang padanya bahwa bukan sahabatnya itu awal mula kelakuan buruknya. Mungkin Jimin? Dan Yoongi sama sekali tak ingat marganya.

"Ah benar, kau kawannya Taehyung, _kan?"_ Yoongi menatapnya malas, mendapati Jimin mengangguk dengan mantap sambil menatapnya serius. Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa Jimin mempunyai wajah yang lumayan tampan dengan poni belah dua yang memperlihatkan dahinya yang mulus, khawatir jika karbondioksida manapun tak akan menempel disana. "Itu barang sitaan, tidak bisa diganti rugi."

"Tapi _sunbae_ setahuku, kau menangkap kami berdua tanpa perintah atau surat apapun dan mengambil barangku juga milik Taehyung. Aku bisa bilang itu perampasan."

"Begini Jimin—namamu Jimin?"

"Ya, Jimin. Park Jimin, _sunbae_."

"Oke, Park Jimin. Aku memiliki kewenangan untuk menegur dan mengingatkan siapapun bagi siapa saja yang melanggar dan tidak mematuhi peraturan kampus. Mungkin termasuk penyitaan itu, aku berhak saja."

"Dan kau memberi bonus menegur dengan merampas. Aku yakin kau membuangnya, dan jika iya itu namanya bukan disita."

"Itu bukan merampas, mengambil barang agar kalian jera. Jika kau tak mau menyebut itu sitaan."

"Ah-ah, tidak. Masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat jera selain mengambil barang milik orang lain." Jimin tersenyum miring, begitu menggoda sampai Yoongi bingung ingin membalas perkataan apa lagi. Menurut Yoongi, tindakannya benar. Amat-sangat-benar dan tak ada satu unsurpun yang menunjukkan kesalahan. "Aku berhak untuk melakukan penindasan pada pelanggaran hukum apapun Jimin- _ssi_ , termasuk mengambil barangmu untuk menegakkan peraturan. Itu masuk dalam kewenanganku."

"Aku lebih baik ditangkap dekan atau rektor yang sudah jelas punya wewenang untuk menyita barang yang masuk dalam pelanggaran peraturan. Dan kau, _sunbae,_ kau hanya ketua senat. Tugasmu memimpin para mahasiswa, bukan mengambil barang mahasiswa seenaknya. Yang kau ambil itu hanya barang bukti untuk dilaporkan ke atasanmu, tapi nyatanya kau tak lapor ke atasanmu dan mengambil barang kami begitu saja tanpa menyebut itu bukti."

Yoongi menggeram, mengencangkan urat-uratnya mendengar utaraan Jimin yang begitu melecehkan martabatnya sebagai ketua senat mahasiswa. Meskipun di satu sisi Ia mengakui tak berhak mengambil barang milik mahasiswa lain meski barang itu seharam narkotika selain untuk disetorkan pada pihak kampus, bukannya dibuang dan dibakar seenaknya. Tapi Ia merasa dilecehkan, sungguh.

"Jika itu maumu, Park Jimin- _ssi_ , aku akan dengan senang hati melaporkanmu pada rektor yang kantornya kurang dari dua ratus meter dari tempat kita berpijak disini." Nada suara Yoongi meninggi, dan rahangnya mengencang. Jelas sekali Ia marah, namun Jimin begitu senang dengan hal ini dan tertawa kecil menanggapi ancaman laporan yang dikatakan Yoongi.

"Dengan bukti apa? Kau tidak memotretku, dan aku yakin rokok-rokok milikku juga Taehyung sudah kau buang atau parahnya kau bakar. Dan jika kau hanya memberikan bungkusan rokok sebagai bukti, tak akan berguna karena kau bisa saja dituduh membelinya sendiri demi menjatuhkanku atau hal yang lainnya."

Yoongi mebelalak, merasa dirinya dijatuhkan dan diinjak dengan kata-kata Jimin. Belum pernah ada satupun di kampus—bahkan dunia ini yang berani berkata demikian pada Yoongi. Alisnya mengerut, matanya menyipit dan nafasnya sedikit tersenggal. Ia marah, benar-benar marah dan sedikit menyesal membuang rokok-rokok itu kemarin. Lebih baik dikembalikan saja hari ini atau kapanpun nanti. Dan kenapa si Park Jimin ini bicaranya pandai sekali? Mahasiswa Hukum? "Kau—apa maumu?"

"Ganti rugi. 4,620 _won_ dan aku mau itu sekarang"

Mendesah, Yoongi ingin menyerah meski tak mau meninggalkan kehormatannya sebagai ketua senat dikalahkan oleh mahasiswa semester satu yang beberapa hari lalu ditegurnya di ruang senat. Juga meringis mengingat keuangannya yang sedang menipis di akhir bulan seperti ini dan Ia tidak mungkin membayar uang dengan nominal tersebut hari ini, Ia bisa mati kelaparan dan malas minta uang pada Taehyung karena Ia akan dijadikan bahan bualan untuk satu tahun kedepan.

"Aku tak punya. Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Penagih hutang dan pajak juga bisa menentukan waktu tenggang nya, masa aku tidak bisa?"

Yoongi meringis lagi, anak ini maunya apa dan Ia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat karena demi Tuhan ini masih sangat pagi bahkan sedari tadi tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang lewat atau sekedar terlihat di selasar yang lain.

"Aku bisa memberi _pilihan_ untuk mengganti rugi, selain uang." Jimin tersenyum, kini Ia yang menang dan tinggal mengambil hadiahnya untuk kemudian diabadikan menjadi momen terindah dalam hidup Park Jimin. "Ciuman untukku sekarang, atau kencan denganku sabtu ini"

"Bajingan gila," Yoongi tertawa kesal, begitu ingin marah kembali dan menguliti Jimin dan hasilnya dipajang di ruang senat kampus sebagai _masterpiece_ karyanya selama dua puluh satu tahun masa hidupnya.

"Aku tersanjung kau bisa mengumpat, dan terimakasih aku memang bajingan. Aku sadar diri _kok,_ " Jimin mengambil satu langkah untuk berjarak kurang dari lima _inchi_ dari Yoongi saat ini. Dan Yoongi kehilangan kekuatannya untuk mundur saat banyak wewangian mengusik lubang hidungnya; pasta gigi _mint_ dan wangi maskulin pria dengan merek parfum yang cukup mahal. "Sepuluh detik dari sekarang, atau aku yang pilih."

Yoongi menggigit bibir, ciuman dan kencan sama buruknya dengan masuk neraka atau diusir dari surga. Ia tak mau mencium adik tingkat yang baru dikenalnya secara resmi pagi ini dan tak mau pergi kencan dengan adik tingkat yang baru dikenalnya juga walaupun Yoongi akui Jimin setampan _Idol-idol_ korea selatan masa kini.

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima—"

"Baiklah, dalam kencan tidak ada unsur lain kan? Aku hanya perlu menemanimu makan atau jalan-jalan atau apapun itu, benar?" Yoongi menyerah, mengambil jalan termudah selain ciuman menjijikan karena Ia tak mau dianggap murahan dan ejekan Taehyung yang berlaku sebulan penuh atau bahkan bertahun-tahun yang dapat menjatuhkan kuasanya di depan Taehyung.

"Benar sekali, _sunbae_. Aku senang kau begitu cerdas," Jimin tersenyum kali ini senyum manis yang menghilangkan kedua matanya. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik dan berganti menjadi senyuman menggoda yang sedari tadi menggoyahkan pertahanan Yoongi dan keteguhan martabatnya. Jimin memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping Yoongi dan bernafas disana. Membuat Yoongi makin tak bergerak dan bahkan menahan nafas karena sensasinya. "Sabtu sore, pukul tiga tepat. Akan kujemput di gerbang kampus."

Lalu detik berikutnya, Jimin sudah menarik diri dan mengumamkan kata _'sampai jumpa nanti'_ dan meninggalkan Yoongi berdiri mematung sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri yang harusnya bisa _melawan_ dan _mengalahkan_ Jimin dibanding dengan kalah dan malah menerima permainan ganti rugi konyolnya. Yoongi bisa saja menendang selangkangan Jimin atau meninju perutnya saat Jimin melangkah mendekat. Tapi mohon maaf, Yoongi baru pertama kali terpesona pada seseorang dan tak mengerti cara mengatasinya.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Yoongi ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ia lebih suka berjalan kaki atau naik bus sambil mendengarkan lagu di sabtu sore hari dibanding dengan berada di dalam _mercedes_ adik tingkatnya yang tak Ia percayai benar-benar memenuhi perkatannya untuk menjemput di gerbang kampus meski sedikit _ngaret_ satu jam karena memang Yoongi yang sengaja demikian. Yoongi menumpu dagunya dengan tangan, menatap jalan-jalan kota Seoul sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menolak dan kabur dari semua ini. Sementara tersangkanya, Park Jimin, tengah fokus menyetir tanpa ada motivasi untuk memecah keheningan dengan mengajak bicara atau bahkan mengeluarkan sekedar siulan sedikit pun. Jimin sesekali melirik Yoongi yang berhasil duduk di jok sebelahnya, tersenyum bangga langsung mendapat kencan dengan pujaannya meski dengan cara paksaan. Jimin tak masalah, asalkan Ia mendapat apa yang Ia inginkan.

Keduanya sampai pada sebuah cafe bergaya _vintage_ ala Eropa dengan warna coklat dan putih gading yang mendominasi. Kursi-kursi kayu yang melengkung-lengkung dan warnanya pucat berjajar rapi siap untuk diduduki para pengunjung yang akan menikmati sekedar teh atau kue-kue basah maupun kering yang manis dan nikmat untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol sore hari. Jimin memilihkan satu set meja kecil dan dua kursi untuk keduanya, tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang kentara sekali melakukan semuanya dengan terpaksa, tak ada gairah sama sekali di dalam matanya meski Ia tetap menurut saja mengikuti Jimin.

Jimin memesan _americano_ dan kue _spons_ lembut rasa coklat dengan krim putih di atasnya yang begitu menggiurkan, sementara Yoongi memesan _coffee latte_ juga _cookies_ coklat yang diatasnya ditaburi _chocochips_ dengan satu porsi berisi lima belas keping yang Yoongi rasa cukup untuk mengisi perut kecilnya di sore hari yang mendung ini.

"Jadi, _hyung,"_ Yoongi mengerut, tak suka saat orang yang baru dikenalnya sudah memakai sufikasi seperti itu. Tapi Ia terlalu malas untuk protes dan marah-marah seperti biasanya dan berharap semua ini cepat berakhir lalu pulang ke kasurnya yang empuk meski nyatanya Ia sedang betah menatapi Park Jimin yang ada di hadapannya. "Tipe seseorang yang akan kau jadikan kekasih seperti apa?"

"Uhuk—apa?" Yoongi tersedak _cookies_ nya, mendapat usapan pelan tangan Jimin pada punggungnya dan sedikit merona akan perlakuan itu.

"Iya, aku memang tipikal orang _to the point, hyung_. Aku yakin kau mendengarnya barusan," Jimin menyudahi kalimatnya dengan tawaan kecil saat melihat Yoongi masih terbatuk kecil dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kertas tisu lembut.

"Apa menanyakan hal seperti ini termasuk dalam paket ganti rugimu?" Yoongi mencebik, lalu menyesap _coffee latte_ nya untuk mengobati acara tersedaknya tadi dan mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin yang sangat bukan tipenya untuk dijawab. Jika Jimin menjawab apa tugas-tugas ketua senat dan kewenangannya, Ia akan dengan sangat senang hati menjawab.

"Ayolah, kencan ' _kan_ bukan hanya duduk diam dan saling memandangi satu sama lain makan saja," Kata Jimin membuat mukanya seolah-olah sedih. Yoongi ingin muntah mengetahui Jimin bisa melakukan sejenis _aegyo_ yang memuakkan. "Aku bahkan sampai hapal berapa detik lamanya kau mengunyah dan menelan"

"Baiklah-baiklah,"Yoongi menyerah, agar hanya tidak diperhatikan terus karena Ia benar-benar malu mendapat fakta Jimin memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Antara risih dan _tersanjung_? "aku suka seseorang yang baik hati, menaati peraturan dan tidak mengekang? Entahlah aku tidak memikirkannya." Yoongi mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan acara makan _cookies_ nya yang tadi tertunda oleh acara batuk dan sedikit meronanya.

"Tipemu _mainstream_ , hyung. Meski yang menaati peraturan menunjukkan dirimu sekali." Jimin menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya, menatapi Yoongi dengan detail sambil memujinya satu-satu. Jimin suka melihat mata sipit Yoongi, pipinya yang mulus juga dagunya yang runcing membentuk huruf u. Jimin suka melihat rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi dahinya yang sepertinya sempit, suka melihat jari-jari Yoongi yang bekerja mengambil kepingan _cookies_ dari atas piring putih bahkan suka dengan tempo nafas Yoongi yang lamban dan teratur.

"Memang tipemu tidak _mainstream?_ "

"Anti- _mainstream"_ Jimin tersenyum, menumpu salah satu pipinya dengan tangan dan siku saat memiringkan kepala, memandangi Yoongi jauh lebih dalam dan menyelam pada matanya untuk mencari pintu hati Yoongi dan mengetuknya—atau menerobos paksa pun akan Jimin lakukan. "Aku suka yang putih pucat, bermata sipit, bertubuh mungil dan ketua senat mahasiswa"

"Bilang saja tipemu itu _aku_ " Kata Yoongi asal, mendengar perkataan Jimin yang tujuh puluh lma persen menggambarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bilang ketua senat yang di Universitas _Hwarang_ ," Jimin terkekeh, Yoongi malu. Menyesap kembali _coffee latte_ nya sambil berdalih memandangi jalan raya lewat jendela disampingnya. Jimin meringis pelan mengetahui _sunbae_ nya bisa begini menggemaskan saat malu, terbalik dengan pertemuan awal mereka yang seperti interogasi teroris bayaran, menyeramkan. Rasanya Jimin ingin menciumi jejak-jejak rona di pipinya dan menggantinya dengan jejak bibirnya. Tapi tidak sekarang, Ia bisa mati muda mengetahui _kejam_ nya Yoongi dan ancaman-ancaman sadisnya pada Taehyung seperti apa. "Tapi jika kau menawarkan diri menjadi tipeku ya aku akan senang hati menerimanya."

Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya memutar matanya. Terus memandangi jalan raya dengan beberapa mobil yang lewat juga bis kota, mungkin sekarang Yoongi tahu sudah berapa kendaraan yang lewat sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya memanas saat pupilnya mengintip bahwa Jimin masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang amat tajam dan— _menggoda._ Tenggorokannya begitu kering meski sudah dibasuhi _coffee latte_ dingin dengan komposisi es batu satu per empat gelasnya. Jarinya gatal ingin menarik kerah kemeja putih yang seluruh kancingnya dilepas dan menampakkan kaus polos warna hitam itu lalu menciumnya hingga dirinya sendiri pingsan. Gila, Yoongi bisa gila hanya karena ditatap Park Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , kau ini jahat sekali padaku," Kata Jimin, memecah hening yang sedikit lama akibat rasa malu Yoongi barusan. Bibirnya bergerak menghabiskan _americano_ nya yang tinggal separo, lalu menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, membuat Yoongi ingin kejang-kejang melihatnya. "Selama tujuh tahun aku berteman dengan Taehyung kau sama sekali tidak muncul dan baru muncul minggu lalu dengan serangan mendadak."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, lalu menyimpan gelas tinggi berisi _coffee latte_ nya dan berhenti memandangi jalan raya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Aku tinggal di Daegu, dan baru ke Seoul dua tahun lalu. Aku mahasiswa sastra—jangan kau anggap remeh karena aku punya jutaan kalimat yang harus dibaca dan diteliti, aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk _hang out_ dan titah untuk mengawasi Taehyung dari ayahnya saja sudah menambah beban hidupku."

"Jadi jika _dulu_ kau punya sedikit banyak waktu, kita bisa saling bertemu lalu menjalin kasih hingga saat ini?"

"Hanya jika, dan itu pengandaian Jimin. Tidak terjadi." Yoongi memainkan jari-jarinya, mengetahui makna terselubung dari kata-kata Jimin dan mencoba menyanggahnya dengan kekuatan penuh. "Belum terjadi, _Hyung._ Dan karena sekarang kita telah bertemu, bisa kita jalin mulai dari sekarang?"

"Aku tak yakin, aku ketua senat mahasiswa untuk satu tahun kedepan dan seperti kubilang, aku sibuk."

" _Well_ , berarti aku hanya perlu menunggumu satu tahun untuk ke-super-sibukkanmu dan setelahnya aku hanya perlu menikmati kesibukkanmu dan sela-sela waktu untuk kita berdua."

"Kau—kenapa _sih_ pintar bicara sekali?" Yoongi mencebik lagi, dan rasanya ingin Jimin raup bibirnya yang tipis itu untuk berhenti mencebik dan memilih mendesahkan namanya—ow ini terlalu berlebihan. Intinya Jimin sangat ingin mencium bibir tipis Yoongi yang lucu saat mencebik itu.

"Aku mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur yang baru sebulan memasuki ranah perkuliahan sudah masuk ruang kepala senat. Aku butuh pandai bicara untuk mengalahkannya jika masuk kesana lain kali." Jimin tertawa, Yoongi juga. Mengingat kejadian minggu lalu saat Yoongi benar-benar menjadi orang yang seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik dari sekarang, galak dan tanpa ampun. Tapi _toh_ Jimin tetap saja _fall in love at the first sight_ dengan Yoongi meski perangainya yang demikian ditakuti oleh khalayak penghuni kampus. "Jadi, mau menjalin hubungan itu, tidak?"

"Kita baru bertemu minggu lalu Jimin- _ah_ , dan kencan inipun sebagai ganti rugi bukan alasan yang berunsur perasaan atau hal lainnya yang sejenis." Jimin tersenyum mendapat panggilan sedikit akrab yang membuat Ia makin percaya diri untuk mengambil hati kakak tingkatnya, lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu menyetujuinya."

"Aku tak yakin akan menyetujuinya dalam waktu cepat."

"Tidak masalah, kita punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal dan mungkin ada waktu untuk saling mencium di sela-selanya?"

"Bajingan,"

"Sepertinya itu telah menjadi panggilan tetap untukku saat ini _hyung._ " Jimin tersenyum, sementara Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan _cookies_ nya yang tinggal tiga biji itu. Kemudian Jimin melirik arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan tak terasa sudah pukul tujuh lewat lima belas. " _Hyung,_ mau pulang sekarang?"

Yoongi mengerut alis, lalu melirik jalan raya yang tadi masih bertabur cahaya senja kini sudah mulai menggelap dan beberapa cahaya berwarna _violet_ menyiram jalan raya yang mulai ramai oleh muda-mudi yang akan _hang out_ di malam minggu. "Tak terasa, sudah malam."

"Ya, dan sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sebelum dituduh sebagai penculik anak." Jimin merapikan bawaannya yang sempat tercecer karena mencari dompet, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _bill_ dan membayar pesanannya—pesanan mereka. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan _please_ aku bukan anak kecil. Aku dua puluh satu tahun."

"Tapi perawakanmu yang manis dan menggemaskan bilang kau masih tiga belas tahun, _Hyung."_ Jimin tersenyum sekilas saat mendapati Yoongi merona kembali, lalu berpaling wajah pada pelayan dan memberikan selembaran uang. Momen ini dimanfaatkan Yoongi untuk memakai jaketnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi lalu merapikan dirinya sendiri. "Ayo _hyung,_ kuantar dan tak menerima penolakkan. Aku yang membawamu kemari dan aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, menunggu Yoongi ikut berdiri sebelum jiwa romantismenya muncul dan menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi untuk berdiri lalu menciumnya seperti seorang putri. Dan Yoongi langsung berdiri lalu berjalan duluan, mengabaikan Jimin yang tersenyum senang dapat berkencan dengan ketua senat yang disegani seantero kampus dan berharap di lain waktu dapat disandingkan dengan status kekasih dibanding dengan teman kencan karena ganti rugi dan paksaan.

Suasana di _mercedes_ Jimin lebih hangat saat berangkat tadi, karena Jimin mulai membuka pembicaraan kecil dan rayuan menggelikan yang membuat Yoongi tertawa lalu memukul lengan Jimin bahkan sampai terlalu keras dan mengakibatkan Jimin oleng dan Yoongi berteriak marah _'Ya, hati-hati kalau menyetir'_ dan diakhiri oleh ampunan maaf Jimin serta alasannya bahwa yang membuatnya oleng adalah Yoongi sendiri.

Yoongi tinggal di apartement kecil namun terkesan mewah berjarak dua ratus meter dari kawasan kampus dengan tujuh lantai dan katanya yang milik Yoongi ada di lantai dua—Yoongi bilang malas untuk berlama-lama menaiki _lift_ apalagi tangga darurat yang begitu melelahkan. Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di depan _lobby_ dan membiarkan Yoongi membuka sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih untuk ganti ruginya yang menyenangkan, Yoongi _hyung."_ Kata Jimin menatapnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Yoongi ingin ikutan tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ya, itu tanggung jawabku."

"Sampai jumpa." Kata Yoongi lagi lalu tersenyum sekilas sebelum menggenggam gagang pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk membukanya, namun tengkuknya berasa disentuh dan ditarik dalam waktu singkat sehingga Ia tak punya pertahanan apapun untuk kemudian mendarat pada ciuman lembut Park Jimin. Lembut, amat sangat lembut seperti _velvet_ dan tak ada unsur gairah atau nafsu di dalamnya. Bibir Yoongi yang tipis terasa begitu pas dalam kecupan bibir Jimin yang berkebalikan, begitu nyaman untuk enggan dilepaskan dan tolong biarkanlah waktu berhenti dan biarkan keadaan seperti ini saja sampai nanti. Jimin belum mau memberikan ciuman tak terkontrol juga penuh hasrat pada _hyung_ nya yang begitu berharga, jadi Ia hanya memberi ciuman singkat dan penuh kesan cinta pertama yang diakhiri dengan lumatan singkat di akhir pertunjukkannya. Memusatkan pada memori manis yang nanti akan diingat selalu oleh Yoongi. "Ya, sampai jumpa juga, _hyung._ "

Jimin menjauhkan dirinya perlahan dan tersenyum begitu manis sampai Yoongi rasanya butuh asupan insulin utnuk menetralkan kadar gula dalam darahnya. Pipinya benar-benar lebih merah merona dari yang tadi, tangannya cukup gemetar untuk membuka pintu mobil Jimin dan menggumamkan selamat tinggal kembali lalu dengan cepat pergi masuk ke dalam _lobby_ dan berlari menuju lift untuk mencapai apertemennya.

"Manisnya,"

.

.

Setelah acara kencan paksaan yang berakhir dengan Yoongi yang tak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh seorang Park Jimin. Ini bukan ciuman pertama Yoongi, bukan. Tapi ini ciuman pertama yang membuat seluruh tubuh Yoongi berdesir dan kecanduan. Ia bahkan masih ingat rasa bibir Jimin yang penuh tembakau, dan _mint_. Ia menggeleng-geleng kepala merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih mengingat kejadian lima hari lalu yang memalukan sekaligus membahagiakannya itu. Omong-omong ini sudah hari rabu dan Yoongi belum melihat Jimin dimanapun. Saat lewat ke kawasan jurusan arsitektur pun Yoongi tak melihat keberadaan rambut terang jingga miliknya, bahkan saat ada Taehyung pun tak ada Jimin disampingnya. Padahal Taehyung biasanya akan menempel terus pada Jimin kapanpun Ia mau.

" _Hyung!_ "

Nah baru saja dibicarakan, makhluk berambut pirang ini sudah datang ke ruang senat kebanggannya dengan nafas berantakan dan tubuhnya sedang membungkuk menahan rasa lelah setelah sepertinya berlari secepat dua puluh kilometer per jam kesini. Seokjin yang ada disebelahnya pun ikut bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi dan sepertinya terlihat begitu _genting._

"Taehyung- _ah_? Ada apa?" Yoongi berdiri, tadinya Ia duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah novel terjemahan karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, _Sherlock Holmes_. Ia tengah meminati cerita detektif penuh misteri ini, entah kenapa.

"Tolong _hyung, jebal._ Jimin dipukuli!" Taehyung berkata begitu panik, dan takut. Yoongi diam, tak berkespresi dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia hampir menjatuhkan novel berharganya jika Taehyung tak berteriak cepat dan membuatnya langsung berlari, mengambil _blazer_ lambang anggota senat begitu pula Seokjin dan mereka berdua berlari mengikuti Taehyung ke gedung bagian selatan yang memang terkenal sepi itu.

Dalam perjalanan Yoongi benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin bisa dipukuli—maksudnya setahu dirinya dari cerita Taehyung—Taehyung dengan kentara mengenalkan Jimin, membantu mendekatkan sebagai sahabat yang baik, mereka ada di _gank_ yang sama dan Jimin merupakan si jago petarung yang selalu menjadi andalan kawanannya. Bahkan sejernih pendengarannya, Jimin belum pernah kalah bahkan oleh lawan sebesar beruang _grizly_.

Yoongi terengah mendekati kerumunan kecil yang Ia yakin didalamnya ada Jimin dan ada orang yang katanya tengah memukuli Jimin. Yoongi tak yakin dengan kata _dipukuli,_ mungkin berkelahi akan menggambarkannya lebih tepat dan Yoongi sudah siap marah besar pada Jimin dan siapapun lawannya itu.

"Minggir kalian—Jimin?!" Yoongi terbelalak saat berhasil masuk diantara sela-sela kerumunan, menemukan Jimin tengah terbaring dan kerahnya ditarik tinggi-tinggi oleh seseorang berambut lebih _blonde_ dari Taehyung. "Oh, _sunbae._ " Yang hampir akan memukul Jimin itu melepaskan semua cengkramannya, berdiri defensif dan tersenyum minta maaf. Jimin terkapar begitu saja dengan mata lebam dan darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibir juga pelipisnya, matanya terpejam dan mengerang sakit saat kepalanya membentur tanah setelah dilepaskan oleh pria tadi begitu saja.

Yoongi marah, teramat marah melihat Jimin begitu menderita dan ada yang melanggar aturan kampus. "Seokjin- _ah,_ bawa orang ini ke ruang senat. Kurung dia disana dan beri hukuman sesukamu." Yoongi berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Jimin lebih dekat, terlihat begitu mengenaskan dan _sakit_. "Kau tak apa?" Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, lalu terbatuk dan Taehyung terlihat panik karena segera berjongkok melihat Jimin. "Taehyung, bantu aku membawa Jimin ke unit kesehatan."

Kerumunan bubar saat Seokjin menarik paksa manusia yang kalau Yoongi tak salah dengar dari para kerumunan bernama Jackson itu. Kemudian, Ia dan Taehyung memapah Jimin menuju ke unit kesehatan yang kebetulan sekali salah satunya ada di dekat sana. Jimin beberapa kali bergumam bahwa Ia tak apa dan bisa berjalan sendiri, tapi Taehyung dan Yoongi memaksa dan tetap memapah Jimin hingga sampai ke tepi kasur di ruangan serba putih unit kesehatan yang berbau obat-obatan itu.

"Aku tak apa, sungguh." Jimin berkata saat dirinya didudukan di tepi ranjang dengan penuh kasihannya oleh Yoongi dan Taehyung. Taehyung terlihat begitu khawatir dan juga marah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau boleh pergi. Biar aku yang urus Jimin." Kata Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin dengan sama begitu marahnya dan nafasnya masih tersenggal bekas berlari dan emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Kau berhutang cerita, dan _strawberry juice_ di kantin sore ini." Kata Taehyung sambil menepuk pundak Jimin dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Yoongi berada tepat di depan Jimin, berjarak kurang dari satu meter dan memandangnya dengan serius. Jimin berasa dikuliti dan dicincang hidup-hidup jika ditatap seperti ini, tatapan ini berbeda dari tatapan galak nan jahat Yoongi tempo hari, ini lebih ke pembunuhan tunggal yang akan membuat lukanya berubah jadi penyebab kematian dan ada kemungkinan Ia dihukum karena hal ini.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ —"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Aku sungguh—ya?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, yang tadinya menunduk untuk meminta maaf dan belas kasihan kini bingung dengan perkataan Yoongi yang seolah mendukung Jimin untuk bertengkar di areal kampus tadi.

Yoongi diam, pergi mengambil obat merah dan perlengkapan pengobatan lainnya untuk mengobati Jimin. Tatapannya masih sama dengan yang tadi, namun tangan juga jari-jarinya bergerak untuk membuka tutup botol alkohol kadar empat puluh lima persen dan membubuhkannya pada kapas bulat ukuran kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_ sungguh—AW!" Jimin berteriak seketika itu pula saat Yoongi menyapukan kapas itu ke permukaan pelipisnya, membawa sensasi dingin juga perih yang menyakitkan. "Diam, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Tangan Yoongi bergerak membersihkan seluruh luka di wajah Jimin dan beberapa kali mengganti kapas untuk membersihkan darah yang masih sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibir dan pelipis Jimin. Mereka hanya diam, ditambah Jimin yang meringis kesakitan saat obat merah dibubuhkan pada luka-luka di wajahnya dan perlakuan Yoongi yang tanpa kata lembut sedikitpun membuat Jimin berkali-kali hampir berteriak saat Yoongi menekan terlalu keras kapas berlumur obat merah ke lukanya. Yoongi memberi sentuhan akhir pengobatannya dengan memberi plester pada luka yang kentara di pelipis Jimin, lalu kemudian berdiri tegak dan menatap Jimin masih sama dengan yang tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Yoongi bertanya, penuh penekanan amarah dan sedikit khawatir terbesit di sana-sini. "Aku tahu kau pandai berkelahi, kenapa tidak melawan? Setidaknya lukamu bisa berkurang, karena aku yakin luka di tubuhmu masih sangat banyak." Jimin tersenyum, mendengar utaraan Yoongi yang begitu penuh kekhawatiran dibanding dengan bayangan awalnya yang mengatakan Yoongi akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan kali ini tanpa ampun.

"Undang-undang _Hwarang_ nomor 6 ayat 1, dilarang berkelahi di areal kampus." Jimin tersenyum kembali, kali ini ditambah dengan tatapan menelisik pada mata Yoongi. Dan Yoongi bingung kenapa Jimin menyebutkan hal itu—lebih heran dengan Jimin yang hapal peraturan kampus. "Aku mencoba menaati peraturan, _hyung."_

Yoongi terbelalak, mengingat perkataannya sendiri soal tipe pasangannya dan didalamnya terdapat kalimat menaati peraturan. Dan Ia terkagum bahwa Jimin rela dipukuli demi menaati peraturan. Atau kasarnya, demi dirinya jika Ia boleh narsis sedikit.

"Aku tahu kau bingung," Jimin berkata, lalu memegang kedua sisi pinggang Yoongi untuk menarik _hyung_ nya mendekat, kini Yoongi berada di antara kedua paha Jimin yang terbuka dan Yoongi panas merasakan hawa kedekatan yang begitu _intim_. "Dia itu, musuhku waktu SMA. Alasan aku tidak menemuimu setelah kencan kitapun dia alasannya. Dia mengejarku, aku takut kau berada dalam bahaya jika aku disampingmu." Jimin tersenyum miring, mengusapkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi menahan nafas terhadap perlakuan ini. "Meskipun aku tahu kuasamu besar, tapi tetap saja aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik."

"Memangnya kau kekasihku?" Yoongi mencoba mundur dan terbebas dari kekangan yang membuatnya merona kembali di hadapan Jimin, namun tangan Jimin lebih kuat dan berhasil membuat Yoongi mendekat kembali dan bahkan sekarang lebih dekat. "Dari sisiku, ya. Aku hanya menunggu persetujuan dari sisimu." Jimin mengangkat alisnya, "Lagipula, aku sudah masuk salah satu kategori kekasihmu."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," Yoongi menggapai dada Jimin untuk mendorongnya dan membebaskan dirinya, tapi nyatanya sekali lagi tenaga Jimin lebih kuat dan membuatnya jatuh begitu saja pada pelukan Jimin. "Kepercayaan diriku ini berasal dari fakta yang terlihat." Yoongi berdiri tegap kembali, meski masih di dalam kekangan paha Jimin dan tangan kekarnya, setidaknya Ia sudah terlepas dari pelukan lemah Jimin yang membuat jantungnya ingin meledak. "Akui saja _hyung,_ kau menyukaiku juga."

"Memangnya kau menyukaiku?" Yoongi berkata sambil bergetar, hawa ditubuhnya sudah panas dan Ia ingin dua pilihan—lepas atau mendapat _lebih_. "Ck, dasar tidak peka." Jimin mendecak, lalu memainkan jari-jarinya di punggung Yoongi yang sempit. "Katakan, untuk apa aku menciummu bahkan rela dipukuli jika tidak menyukaimu?"

"Ka-karena kau ingin?" Yoongi menjawab asal, perkataan Jimin yang tentu saja Ia tahu menjurus pada pernyataan cinta itu membuatnya pusing. Jimin tertawa kecil, tersenyum lebar, "Aku bahkan sudah berencana berhenti merokok demi dirimu." Yoongi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Karena yang kudengar dari Taehyung, kau benci rokok."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa mendengarnya membuat dirinya tersanjung dan merasa dicintai. Jantungnya terus berdebar dan perutnya tergelitik oleh sayap-sayap kupu-kupu yang mungkin sekarang tengah berterbangan disana. Tangannya dengan berani dan entah dengan dorongan apa bergerak menggapai bahu tegap Jimin, memainkan jari-jarinya disana sambil menatap Jimin, "Kau tidak perlu berubah mendadak seperti itu." Ia menatap Jimin, dan yang ditatap sedikit kaget karena perlakuan Yoongi yang balik menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang menyengat seperti listrik. "Aku bisa mencintaimu pelan-pelan _kok_ ,"

Jimin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, kemudian meremas pinggang Yoongi untuk makin merapatkan posisi mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku mendapatkan satu atau dua ciuman yang _pelan-pelan_ juga?" Yoongi memasang pose berpikir, meraih leher Jimin untuk dipeluknya dan tersenyum, "Tiga atau empat pun akan kita lakukan dengan _pelan-pelan_."

Lalu detik kemudian, salah satu tangan Jimin sudah bertengger di tengkuk Yoongi dan manariknya pelan untuk mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman _pelan_ juga _basah_ yang sudah Ia tahan dari kapan tahu. Yoongi tersenyum di balik ciumannya dan membalas ciuman Jimin yang begitu membuatnya lupa diri dan lokasi.

Awalnya Yoongi memang memercikkan api, dan Jimin makin membuatnya berkobar. Tapi Jimin pula yang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk memadamkannya dengan cara yang lebih romantis. Juga _seksi_ jika Yoongi ingin menambahkan.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 **-** _ **EPILOGUE-**_

"Sudah kuduga mereka akan berciuman," Taehyung tersenyum puasn dibalik kaca kecil pintu unit kesehatan sambil terus menonton adegan _panas_ yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya bahagia setengah mati. "Tidak salah aku meninggalkan ruangan tadi, boneka singa _Lotte_ baruku akan tiba, Yes!"

"Apanya yang berciuman?"

Taehyung berbalik cepat saat ada suara yang menginterupsi dan ternyata itu Seokjin- _sunbaenim_ yang terlihat begitu serius dengan apa yang diintip Taehyung. "A-ah _sunbae_ , itu—"

"Sudah kukira ketua senat itu jatuh cinta, bahan pidatonya berantakan sekali." Kata Seokjin sambil mengambil posisi di sebelah Taehyung dan ikut mengintip adegan yang sama dengan atehyung tadi. Taehyung tersenyum dan berbalik badan untuk kembali mengintip adegan yang sempat terpotong.

"Taruhan _sunbae_ , mereka akan berada di atas ranjang sebentar lagi." Kata Taehyung sambil mengamati dengan mata lebar dan mulut yang tak mengatup.

"Aku rasa iya..."

" _Sunbae_ lihat ciumannya sudah di leher!"

"Jangan berisik Taehyung, kita akan ketahuan dan tidak bisa menonton acara inti."

"Kuharap sekarang aku membawa ponsel dan merekamnya."

"Kurasa aku bawa."

"Bagus _sunbae_! Jangan lewatkan, ya—ya! Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

"Ya! Jangan berisik Taehyung! Kau membuat rekamannya jelek nanti!"

.

.

The end, haha apa ini? Pokoknya maaf dengan epilogue yang menjurus ke rated M dan DID YOU GUYS SEE FIRE MV? IT'S SO HYPE AND EDM I'M CRYING. Dan kalau kalian perhatiin, disitu Jimin pake shirt pola gambar muka suga yang dia gambar buat ultahnya suga *Cry a river because yoonmin feels*. Sorry kalau ffnya tidak bermutu atau gajelas atau hal negatif lainnya, aku masih newbie dan butuh saran kalian, hehe. Oke segitu aja cuap-cuapku, jangan lupa dukung _comeback_ bangtan dan support mereka selalu, and _soon_ aku bakal publish ff vkook aku.

Thankyou for reading! Dont forget to review and fav or follow if you like my story!


End file.
